Final Destination
by Teen Tyrant
Summary: During a mission, Raven has a vision that the Titans and Titans East will die horrible deaths. She manages to stop it from happening, saving all their lives. But Death will not take no for an answer...
1. The Premonition

**Final Destination**

**By**

**Teen Tyrant**

I didn't verify in the summary, as I wanted to make an ominous sounding description to hook people into reading this story, much like the taglines of the incredibly fun Final Destination movies which, yes, this fic is based on. Pairings are mainly Beast Boy and Raven, with some Robin/Starfire scenes, although the romance is only the second category. The main theme here is the horror.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Final Destination is property of New Line Cinema

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Premonition**

Raven opened her bluish purple eyes. Right away, she knew something wasn't quite right. Sitting up in her bed, she yawned and looked around her dark room. Nothing appeared to be out of place. Everything looked normal, or as normal as the term could be applied to her. But still, something was out of whack with the world around her. She just didn't know what.

Sitting in a lotus position, Raven levitated herself above her bed, preparing to do her morning meditation. For some reason, she felt like letting some air into the room. She felt oddly confined. Using her power, she telekinetically opened her bedroom windows, although the curtains continued to block the morning sun.

There, that felt better already. Raven closed her eyes and began her meditation. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." she recited, the words spoken thousands of times before, bound to be spoken millions of times throughout the course of her life.

After several minutes of meditation, Raven realized that her Timid emotion was still rather active today. She could not for the life of her figure out why. There was nothing wrong that she could sense, yet for some reason she felt anxious. Nervous. Like something was coming.

Snapping her eyes open, she realized that the last time she had felt this way was just before Trigon came. Raven prayed to Azarath that it wasn't going to happen again, but she didn't think that it would. This felt a little different than the last time.

Suddenly, her bedroom curtains began billowing and flowing in the air as a rush of wind blew in through her windows. Raven watched her slowly flapping curtains and felt the breeze on her face… and felt afraid. She didn't know why, but something about the wind blowing in like that at that precise moment sent a chill down her spine.

------

Entering the living room, Raven was surprised to find that the usual bickering over the contents of breakfast was strangely absent. Looking around the room, she saw that Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, folding pieces of paper for whatever bizarre reason. They never made sense in almost everything they did.

Looking at the breakfast table, she saw Robin and Starfire, who seemed to be talking about something. Probably that Disney movie, the Lion King. The Titans had all watched it last night, and Starfire and Beast Boy had both loved it, although Cyborg and herself were bored after the first fifteen minutes, and Robin didn't really care either way. She would have left the room once she realized that the movie just didn't interest her, but Beast Boy had rented it for them to watch something peaceful for a change, and to leave would have hurt him.

She didn't know why, but she'd been acting much nicer to Beast Boy than usual lately. It just didn't seem quite as fun anymore to make rude comments about him.

Seeing as how nobody had made any breakfast this morning, she went over to the kitchen to make her usual cup of herbal tea. As she poured the tea into her cup, it created some bubbles which floated to the top of the warm liquid. As Raven brought the cup to her lips to drink, she stopped and pulled the cup away with a gasp. The bubbles floating in the cup… for a moment, it had seemed as though they had formed the shape of a skull.

"What's up, Raven?" she suddenly heard Robin ask. He was standing beside her, a questioning frown on his face.

Looking at him for a moment, Raven looked back into her cup. Most of the bubbles had popped, and the ones left didn't form any sort of recognizable shape. It must have been her imagination.

"Nothing. Just thought I saw something, but I guess it was just a trick of the light." she answered.

Robin shrugged and returned to the kitchen table, continuing his talk with Starfire. Raven took her cup and walked over to the couch, sitting down in the middle, between Beast Boy and Cyborg, who she could now see were making paper airplanes with the folded papers.

Picking up the remote control, Raven pointed it at the TV and began flipping through channels. Settling on one for a moment, Raven saw that it was some movie about Pearl Harbor. She watched as two American fighter planes were flying right towards each other, pursued by two Japanese fighter planes. At the last moment, just before they hit, the two American planes both swooped to their left sides, nearly scraping the bellies of the planes together. The Japanese planes were not so lucky, and they both collided with each other.

As Raven watched the two craft hit, she felt that strange feeling again. As she watched the wreckage of the two crashed planes fell from the sky, a nervousness seemed to fill her stomach. That feeling like something was coming.

Grunting, Raven changed the channel. Something small and white suddenly shot past her face, startling her. Another one flew by, going the other way.

"Boo-yah! My plane flew further than your plane!" Cyborg shouted in triumph.

Crossing his arms, Beast Boy snorted. "Hmph. No duh. You're stronger than I am, so of course you can fling it farther than me." he said grudgingly.

Cyborg grinned. "Yeah, and don't you forget it, either." he said smugly.

Raven shook her head at their childish need to compete at everything and tuned them out. Continuing to change the channel, Raven stopped on another movie. It was that new King Kong by Peter Jackson that came out last year. Too bad it was almost over though. She watched as the giant ape climbed up to the top of the Empire State building and grabbed a plane that had flown too close by the wing. Spinning around in a complete 360, the ape released it. The plane was flung through the air, crashing into another plane that was coming to shoot the gorilla.

Raven watched, her mouth falling open as the two planes collided, slicing the wings off of each other, before plummeting to earth. Again that sick feeling was in her stomach and a chill went down her back.

Turning off the TV, Raven laid back against the couch, deciding that there was nothing on but crashing planes and she didn't want to see that. Suddenly, two small white objects came into her field of vision from both sides.

Time slowed down. It literally seemed to slow to a crawl, each second taking what would normally seem to be a minute. Raven watched in this sudden slowness as the two paper airplanes thrown simultaneously by Beast Boy and Cyborg both flew directly at each other. All sound was tuned out, and Raven could hear the whispery scratchy sound of paper rubbing against paper as the two paper planes met in the air. They hit and fell, right into Raven's lap.

Time returned to normal, and Raven freaked. She swept the planes off of her lap and onto the floor, practically jumping off the couch and brushing her hands against her thighs.

Beast Boy and Cyborg gave her funny looks. "You okay, Raven?" Cyborg asked her.

Realizing that she probably looked ridiculous, Raven stopped rubbing and fidgeting and stood still. Pulling her hood up over her head, she closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." she answered him.

Beast Boy stood up. "Sorry about crashing them in your face like that. We were just trying to make them fly to the other side of the room." he explained.

Raven shook her head. "Its alright, Beast Boy. I'm just a little jumpy today. I had some trouble meditating this morning, but its nothing to worry about. I'm fine." she said to him.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Everyone jumped to their feet and ran to the emergency screen.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

Cyborg pushed a button on the control console. He turned and looked at Robin. "It's a signal from Titans East. They're trying to call us. I'll put them on." he said. Pushing another button, the screen suddenly lit up with the face of Bumblebee.

"Titans, you getting' this? This is Titans East." she spoke into her communicator.

Robin stepped up to the console and activated the mike. "This is Robin. What's the problem, Bumblebee?" he asked in a serious tone.

Bumblebee answered him. "We're in pursuit of a dangerous creature and need your help".

Cyborg spoke to the screen. "Can you specify?" he asked her.

Bumblebee nodded. "We were alerted that a satellite was being attacked in orbit over Steel City, so we all jumped in our T-ship and went up to take a look. We found some kind of robot dragon trying to eat the satellite. We chased it back into the atmosphere and have been on its tail ever since. Its matching our speed, so we can't get any closer, and its good at dodging our weapons fire. We figured since we're about to come up on Jump City in a minute anyhow, you guys might want to give us a hand taking it down. It can't take on both of our ships."

Taking all that in, Robin responded. "We'll be there to help you, Bee. Titans out." he said, turning off the screen.

"Will we assist the Titans East in our own T-ship, Robin?" Starfire asked, hands clasped in front of her.

Robin nodded. "Right. Like Bumblebee said, that dragon won't be able to dodge attacks from both teams. Titans, move!" he commanded.

------

The five teens ran to the elevator and took it down to the bottom floor. Once in the garage, they ran over to the T-ship launch pad. Each Titan hopped into their own compartment in the ship; Robin in the front, Beast Boy in the middle, Cyborg in the back, Starfire in the left wing, Raven in the right wing. For some reason, Raven felt really nervous about getting into her seat.

After making all the necessary preparations, Robin prepared to launch the ship. "Titans, liftoff!" he announced. The launch doors in the ceiling of the room opened and the T-ship took flight.

After locating the Titans East ship and its quarry, Robin steered the ship to intercept. As the ship banked towards the eastern side of the city, Raven felt a little woozy. This was odd, as she had never had air sickness or any other kind of weird feelings when in the T-ship.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven's compartment, noting her strange expression. He activated his com-link. "Raven, are you okay over there? You're looking a little… green." he said nervously, noting the irony in the question, as he himself was green.

Raven turned her head and frowned at him. Beast Boy smiled nervously and shrugged. "Okay, forget I said anything." he said.

Raven looked forward again, preparing herself for the coming battle. While she had shown irritation on the surface, inside she felt rather… touched, that Beast Boy would be concerned about her comfort.

------

As they reached the eastern portion of the city, Cyborg alerted them to two approaching objects, directly ahead. The Titans watched as two tiny dots steadily grew larger, and soon they could make out the shapes they were seeing. The one furthest from them was the Titans East T-ship. Their ship had a different configuration than the Titans' ship. Rather than five different sections, Titans East only had four. Bumblebee was in front piloting, Aqualad was in the right wing, Speedy was in the left wing, and Mas y Menos were seated next to each other in the back.

The other object, the one closest to them… was one of the most bizarre sights the Titans had encountered, which is saying something. Bumblebee's description was accurate enough, it really did look like a twenty foot long robot dragon.

The metal beast was dark gray, with glowing red eyes. It had the typical dinosaur-shaped head, with three horns growing out the top and spikes running down the base of its long neck. It had four legs which were tucked up under its body during flight. It had long, skinny metal wings with razors at the tips, and although the wings were flapping, the were not what was keeping the dragon in the air. Under the wings were small devices which could have only been anti-gravity generators, allowing the beast to stay flying. It had a long tail, ending in a dagger spike. None of these features carried any insignia or logo, making it unclear who had built this thing.

As the creature flew past, the Titans received a message over the com from the other ship. "Nice of y'all to join us today." Bumblebee's voice spoke to them.

Robin responded to her. "We'll follow on its left side, you guys take the right. Maybe we can get it in a crossfire".

The two T-ships zoomed after the mechanical monster. The Titans wanted to end this before the creature decided to start messing with any part of their city. The Titans East wanted to end this because they had chased this thing across the whole freaking country and were sick of seeing the dragon wag its metal tail in their faces.

As they were following, Starfire activated her com system. "Why is the dragon not attacking the city?" she asked her teammates. True to her words, the dragon was simply flying over Jump City without causing any destruction.

Cyborg answered. "Maybe whoever built it only programmed it to attack that satellite. Maybe its not supposed to attack cities yet." he suggested.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Whatever the reason, nothing that looks like that could have been made for peace, so we take it out. If it keeps heading in this direction, it will be over the ocean in five minutes. That's when we'll shoot it down, so that no one gets hurt".

Raven didn't know why, but she didn't think that being over the ocean would make a difference on that score.

Soon, the dragon flew out over the ocean, and the Titans knew that the time to strike was now. Opening a channel to Titans East, Robin gave the order. "Okay, we get around to the sides of it, then shoot it down with the sonic blasters." he said to the other team.

Speedy, at the weapons control of the East ship, responded. "Right. Preparing to fire".

Both ships swooped in closer to the dragon, taking up positions to the left and right, although still a little above and behind the flying robot. Cyborg and Speedy took aim with their weapons.

"Firing!" they both shouted.

The sonic blasters of the two ships fired, the beams both cutting through the air as they headed towards their target. Just before it was hit, the dragon did a barrel roll, dodging out of the way of the blasts. It then turned in the air, heading back towards the land.

Robin grunted in frustration. "Its heading for the amusement park." he announced.

The Titans watched as the Ferris wheel in the distance grew larger and larger. The dragon was indeed heading for it. It swooped in lower, flying only twenty feet above the water. It was heading for the pier that stretched out over the water from the amusement park.

Bumblebee's voice came back over the com. "We'll get in behind it and try to blast it".

Robin answered. "Alright, we'll be above you, in case it tries to fly up again. We'll catch it there if it does." he said.

The Titans East T-ship zoomed in behind the dragon, readying its weapons. The Titans stayed a little behind the other ship, higher in the air. The dragon had now reached the pier and was flying over he wooden planks.

Suddenly, a large number of seagulls which had been resting on the pier all took flight at once, panicked by the appearance of the robot dragon. Its sensors blocked by the mass of flapping birds, the dragon turned in the air and flew higher out of programmed reflex.

Because of the sudden change in flight path, the robot's sensors did not register the giant Ferris wheel in time. The dragon slammed into the center of it and burst through the other side, sending pieces of metal flying everywhere.

A large piece of metal was buried in the dragon's head, scrambling its programming. It fell from the sky and crashed into the amusement park ground, skidding along the concrete, flattening and impaling helpless citizens in its wake.

Its center ruptured, the Ferris wheel collapsed. The circular shape that the radiating spokes made simply crumbled. The compartments that the people riding the wheel were in fell to the concrete below, the people inside screaming futilely as they met their ends.

The Titans saw none of this, however. When the seagulls had burst from the pier and the dragon suddenly changed course, Bumblebee reacted immediately, not wanting to fly into the white mass and lose visibility. She jerked the controls of the ship, turning it around and flying higher… right into the path of the other T-ship.

The change in course was so sudden that there was no time to react again. The two ships were only a second away from hitting when both Titan teams realized it.

Bumblebee was the only one who had time to speak. "Oh shoot!" she shouted, at the realization at what her own reflex had done.

Raven watched in horror, feeling like her entire life had come together at this moment. Why was she not surprised that this was how it was going to happen, two ships colliding in midair?

Robin did manage to turn the ship to the right before the impact, but it wasn't enough. The left wings of both ships hit each other, shredding them off. Starfire and Speedy were instantly diced into pieces.

"Nooo!" Robin shouted, although nobody registered it. The collision sent the two ships spinning like tops in midair, not only hurtling them in new directions but also allowing the debris of the collision to bombard them as they spun.

A jagged piece of metal from the shredded wing penetrated the driver's bubble dome, skewering Robin in the head.

Another piece hit Beast Boy's glass bubble, but bounced off. However, the impact caused the glass to crack, and a moment later, it shattered. Glass was flung in all directions because of the ship's spinning motion. Beast Boy, now exposed to the open air, was cut to ribbons.

"Oh, Go-", Cyborg shouted, before he was cut off. The control console in his compartment exploded in his face, killing him instantly.

Raven grabbed her seat, holding on for dear life. She was getting dizzy because of the ship spinning around. The deaths of her friends had all taken place in the space of mere seconds, and her brain had not yet fully accepted it, especially since she was still in a life and death situation of her own.

Hitting the separate button, she detached her compartment from the rest of the doomed ship. As the wing split from the ship, she had a new view of the amusement park.

She watched as the Titans East ship, still spinning from the collision, crashed into the park's Merry Go 'Round. Upon impact with the ride, the ship exploded. The Titans East, all the children on the ride… lost in the fireball.

As she tried to steady her ship, the T-ship behind her suddenly exploded, the fuel tanks ruptured by debris. The explosion sent her own shuttle spinning out of control once more. Trying to steady it, she gripped the control stick fiercely, but to no avail. She watched helplessly as her own ship plummeted towards the park's House of Horror. As the ship got closer, seconds from impact, she could read the sign that had been placed on the attraction. _Once you enter, you won't be leaving alive!_ it said. How appropriate.

"Nooo!" Raven shouted in her final moments before…

------

Raven opened her eyes, breathing hard.

Bumblebee's voice came back over the com. "We'll get in behind it and try to blast it".

Robin answered. "Alright, we'll be above you, in case it tries to fly up again. We'll catch it there if it does." he said.

Raven looked around. She was back on the T-ship. All her friends were still alive. The robot dragon was heading for the pier next to the amusement park. And in a few seconds…

Raven turned on her com. "Robin, move away from the Titans East. Do not place us above them!" she said to him.

Robin frowned. "What? What's wrong, Raven?" he asked.

Not about to waste time explaining, Raven used her power and enveloped the controls in Robin's hands with her dark energies. She moved the ship to a position above and to the left of the other T-ship.

"Whoa, Raven, what are you doing?" Beast Boy questioned.

"There's going to be a lot of seagulls flying up from the pier. The dragon is going to move out of the way and so will the Titans East. If we'd stayed in that position, they would have hit us when they moved and we would have all died." she said.

Starfire frowned. "But Raven, how could you know that?" she asked.

Just then, fifty or so seagulls erupted from the pier. The dragon changed course, and so did the Titans East. The other T-ship flew right through the spot where their own ship had been moments before, true to Raven's words.

The Titans looked on in horror as the dragon crashed into the Ferris Wheel and saw it collapse, the dragon scraping along the ground and smashing the people in its path.

"My God." Robin spoke, stunned beyond any other words.

Bumblebee's voice came over the com again. "Oh no. Titans, you seeing this?" she asked, horrified.

Beast Boy watched the tragic carnage, then looked at the spot where the two ships would have collided if they'd still been there. He turned and looked at Raven.

"I don't know how you knew it was going to happen, but you just saved all our lives, Raven." he said to her. He would have smiled, had he not just witnessed dozens of innocent people die from the dragon's ill-fated flight.

Raven nodded. They couldn't do anything about the people down below, but she had just saved the lives of her friends from ending. And a lot more people would have died on the Merry Go 'Round and the House of Horror if she hadn't moved them. She would need to remember to tell them all that, it might help them feel a little better.

Yes, she had just saved them all. So why did she still feel scared?

* * *

End of chapter 1. Please review and feel free to flame if you wish.

Scary stuff will be happening in every chapter, but the romance stuff probably won't happen for a few chapters, so be patient for that.


	2. The Grim Reaper's List

**Final Destination**

**By**

**Teen Tyrant**

The romance stuff will start happening in the next chapter. For this one, just enjoy the death scenes. For those of you who follow the Final Destination films and want to know what pattern Death is following, let's just say that Titans East goes first, in reverse order to how they were supposed to die, then the regular Titans go, in the order they are supposed to, in future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Grim Reaper's List**

In the living room at the tower, the Titans all watched the news story of the tragedy that occurred at the amusement park. Twenty-two people had died. Four had been hit by the robot dragon when it crashed into the ground, the rest had fallen from the Ferris wheel after the dragon had smashed through it.

All of them realized that they too could have died if Raven had not moved the T-ship out of the path of the Titans East ship. Raven had explained about the "vision" she'd had just before the event occurred. Her teammates had trouble believing it, as it was disturbing that she had actually seen their deaths occur. Still, none of them could deny that Raven had been right about the dragon changing course and the other T-ship coming right at them.

Raven was headed to her room now. She reached the door, but before she could enter…

"Hey Raven. Wait up a sec." she heard Beast Boy call out to her.

She turned around to face him. "What is it?" she asked.

Beast Boy tapped his index fingers together, seeming kind of nervous about what he wanted to say. "Are you… going to be alright?" he asked concerned. "I mean, you seem kinda out of it."

Raven looked to the ground. "Well, if you saw your whole team die, taking dozens of other people with them, then find out that it was a vision and you stopped it from happening, wouldn't you be a little bit in shock?" she asked, semi-sarcastic.

Taking her meaning, Beast Boy decided to try a positive approach. "Well, just so you know, I believe what you said." he told her honestly.

Raven was surprised that how nice it was to hear him say that. "Umm… thanks." she responded.

Still thinking that she looked a little phased out, Beast Boy went further. "Listen, how about tomorrow morning, after you've had time to sleep on all this, you and I go down to that little café by the park. I'll by you a cup of tea and you can tell me exactly what happened today, with none of the others around to prod you for info." He suggested.

Raven just stood there and stared back at him. It was starting to make him feel a bit uncomfortable. "Beast Boy. Did you just ask me out?"

Beast Boy's mouth dropped open. Without even realizing it, that was exactly what he had just done. What the heck was he thinking? No way would Raven ever do anything with him alone, even if he was trying to help.

He put his hands up defensively. "No! No, no, that's not was I was thinking at all! Sorry if it sounded like that. I was only trying to help you to talk about this. Forget I said anything."

"I'd like to." Raven said plainly.

Beast Boy stopped his attempt at explanation and stared at her. "You… would?" he asked, unable to believe that he had heard her say that. Raven nodded. Okay, this was odd. He had just technically asked Raven out (although that had not in any way been his intention), and she was saying she wanted to do it. What did that mean?

"Um… okay." he said, confused.

Raven turned to her door and opened it. "See you tomorrow morning then." she said, stepping into her room and closing the door.

Beast Boy stood outside her door for a minute, just staring at it. "What just happened?" he asked nobody.

------

Raven hovered over her bed, having been in meditation for about an hour now. Opening her eyes, she lowered herself down and stood up. Walking over to her dresser, she pulled open the third drawer and brought out a box. Opening the box, she removed a stack of cards.

This was the Azarathian card deck. Each card was as thin as a piece of paper and they stacked five inches high, so there were quite a lot of them. Each one was a certain aspect of the world. There were cards for things like chair, disease, moon, plant, etc. They served much the same purpose as the tarot cards of earth. They helped to tell the future, a person's fortune or even someone's state of mind.

Raven decided that she would use the cards to look into whatever force it was that had given her the clairvoyance to see the impending deaths of her teammates today. Maybe there was something to it that she had missed. Shuffling the cards in her hand, she straightened the stack, walked over to her bed and sat down on it.

She laid the stack in front of her, preparing to use her telekinesis to levitated the card in the middle out from the stack. Suddenly, a breeze picked up, causing her curtains to flap gently. She had left her window open from that morning. The wind blew the top eight cards off of the stack and onto the floor beside her bed.

"Great." Raven said, irritably. Getting up, she bent down to pick up the cards… and stopped. The cards had all landed face up, in two rows of four, one row above the other. The card of Swimmer was positioned just under the card of Arrow. The card of Twins was under the card of Door. The card of Bee was just under the card of Razor. And the card of Archer was under the card of Nail.

Raven felt that weird feeling in her stomach again, and the shiver down her spine. How could all of these cards have landed like that, facing right up at her? And why was it making her this spooked?

------

In Steel City, night had come.

Mas Y Menos, the youngest members of the team, had already gone to bed for the night.

Bumblebee was in the bathroom, washing her face and about to brush her teeth. On the edge of the sink was the razor that Speedy used to shave with. It was one of the old fashion kind, with a small wooden handle and a rectangular blade, like they used to us in barber shops. Heaven knew why he wanted to use one like this. But he had left it out. Again!

Bee picked it up, grumbling. "I've told him over and over."

She set the razor down on top of Speedy's water glass he kept on the back of the sink. The wooden handle and tip of the razor both stuck out over the edge of the glass.

Turning back to the mirror, Bee picked up her toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it, and began brushing and trying not to think of the horrible fate that they had helped bring upon those people in Jump City today.

Elsewhere in the tower, Aqualad was putting away a bunch of nails into the empty peanut butter jar where they were kept. He had been trying to make a new target for Speedy, since his old one had been pierced by so many arrows that it had finally given out.

Speedy asked Aqualad to do it because he said that the Atlantian was a much better builder than he was. The truth was that Speedy was just lazy a lot of the time. He was too busy practicing with his little bow and arrow to throw his weight around. He knew damn well that Aqualad couldn't' build anything, especially not wooden targets. He was from the ocean. They didn't have wood in the ocean!

The proof of his lack of carpenter skills was right before him. He had managed to make something that looked more like a table than anything else. He didn't have a clue how to make a target. But, it was better for him to go through the trouble of doing this than having Speedy practicing on the walls again. But he was done for the night. He'd nail the top of this table-target tomorrow, then figure out what to put on top for Speedy to shoot at. He set the jar of nails down on one end of the table-target.

"I swear, Speedy is going to be the death of me."

------

Down in the basement level of the East Tower, the generator that supplied the building with electricity was developing problems. For reasons that were highly technical and wouldn't be understood by anyone other than Cyborg or a veteran electrician, a circuit that was not in the best of condition finally decided to let go. It started going screwy, to put it plainly.

In an instant, all the lights in the tower went dark. But the power was not gone. There was simply none going to the lights. Mostly everything else that ran on electricity was still getting it, but would start suffering glitches and malfunctions very soon. Nobody who might have witnessed these things would have guessed that the screwy circuit was a very ominous sign. Death had come to the tower of Titans East.

------

In a room just off from the living room, Speedy was about to test his latest arrow invention: the boomerang arrow. As the name implied, it was an arrow that would return to the shooter if it missed its target. Of course, the archer would need to be very careful, or the arrow would stick them on the return. But Speedy didn't have his name for nothing, and had never been pierced by an arrow.

Drawing back, Speedy prepared to shoot the arrow out through the window that he had opened. Just as he released the arrow, the lights in the tower went out.

"What the? Great." he said in irritation. Suddenly, from the open window came a mysterious strong breeze. A small chair on wheels on the right side of the room was pushed by this surprisingly forceful breeze. It moved on its wheels through the dark room until it bumped, rather hard, into Speedy's shin.

"Ouch." Speedy said irritated. He leaned down to see what had hit him. He bent down just in time, because it was at that moment that his boomerang arrow decided to return. It sailed through the window and right over Speedy.

At that moment, the lights in the tower suddenly went back on for a second. The first glitch in the tower's electrical systems showed itself when the door to the room opened on its own.

Aqualad had been moving around in the dark, his hands out in front of himself. He was standing halfway between the table-target he'd been building and the door to the room Speedy was in when the lights went back on and the door in front of him opened.

Speedy looked up just in time to see the boomerang arrow that had flown back into the room and over his bent body flying through the open door. It stuck Aqualad in the center of his forehead and stopped with its point sticking out the back of his head. Aqualad dropped to the floor.

"Nooooo!" Speedy yelled as he saw his friend fall. The lights went out again.

In the bathroom, the lights went out a second time. Bumblebee cursed and slammed her hand down on the sink in frustration, feeling her hand hit something. She then heard Speedy's scream.

She turned to the door, but knocked her head against the bathroom wall in the darkness. Feeling the world start to spin a little, she reached out to grab hold of the sink. In trying to do so, she turned the sink on with one hand, and pushed the drain cover down with the other. The sink started to fill up fast.

Resting on the edge of the sink for a moment, Bumblebee was only vaguely aware that the sink was now flowing over and water was spilling onto the bathroom floor. Shaking her head and slowly coming to, she remembered Speedy's scream.

Moving more slowly this time, Bumblebee turned to where she knew the door was. She took a single step and slipped on the wet tile floor. Bee landed on her back with a thud and a splash, banging her head once again.

What Bumblebee did not know was that when she slammed her hand down on the sink, she had hit the small wooden handle of Speedy's razor. It had flipped up into the air and embedded its sharp end into the ceiling.

Now, Bumblebee's fall to the floor sent vibrations through the floor and walls… just enough to shake the razor loose. It broke from the ceiling and fell, blade first, towards the floor, where it buried itself in Bumblebee's neck.

In the living room, Speedy knelt over the body of his friend Aqualad, now deceased. There was no question, he was dead. Hearing a swooshing sound, Speedy looked up to the door that led to the hallway where their bedrooms were located. The door opened and Mas Y Menos both stood in the doorway, able to just make out Speedy's form from the bit of moonlight coming in through the living room windows. He was kneeling on the floor by…

"Qué!" both brothers gasped.

At that moment, another glitch occurred in the tower's door operations. Mas Y Menos were standing in the doorway, and so the automatic door had not yet closed. It did so now. Or rather, it slammed shut. Both sections of door, on opposite sides of the doorway, slide closed at super high speed. Mas Y Menos were cut in half from top to bottom… sideways. As the door slammed shut, one half of Mas Y Menos fell to the floor in the living room, while the other half fell to the floor in the hallway.

Speedy, still kneeling by Aqualad, could only stare in horror at the fate that had befallen his two young friends. It had happened right before his eyes, just like Aqualad, and he was left with hardly any air in his lungs.

Hearing staggering footsteps, Speedy turned and looked aroundto seeBumblebee coming towards him, her hands at her throat. He tried to speak, to tell her what had happened to the others, but he couldn't summon the words. The lights came back on again.

Speedy saw that Bee was clutching a wound on her throat. Her costume was soaked with a massive amount of blood. Her skin looked pale. Speedy stood up and turned his whole body to face her, unable to believe that he was seeing this.

Bumblebee held a hand out to him, as if silently begging him to help her. Then he saw the light leave her eyes and she fell forward. As she fell, she hit the top of the table-target that Aqualad had been building. As her dead weight fell on the edge of it, the top, which Aqualad had neglected to nail in, tipped violently towards the ground. The jar of nails on the other end of the table-target was flung through the air in Speedy's direction.

Speedy felt intense pain for a moment as dozens of nails ripped into his body. He sank to his knees, then fell forward, the pain mercifully ending fast.

The lights flickered one last time then went out completely, as did the rest of the electricity in the tower. As dim moonlight filtered in through the windows of the living room, anyone in the tower at that moment might have thought they saw a strange shadow pass across the floor by the moonlight, there and then gone in less time than it takes to blink an eye. A person might have thought that something had passed across that spot extremely fast, or that it was only a trick that their eyes were playing on them. It was a moot point, as there was no one left there. The Titans East Tower remained quiet through the night.

* * *

Next chapter, Raven starts to pick up on what's happening, but is it too late to save Robin and Starfire, who are out on a date? Can she help her team cheat death twice? And why did she say yes to Beast Boy's offer, anyway? Find out in the third chapter of this story, coming… whenever I feel like it, although it should be before July 10th, which I'll put as the very latest for the next installment. See you then. 


	3. Cheating Death

**Final Destination**

**By**

**Teen Tyrant

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Cheating Death**

Raven awoke with something she had never had upon awakening before: a feeling of anticipation. She and Beast Boy were going to go to the café by the park this morning. For some reason, she was really looking forward to that. Not only so she could talk about the weird feeling she'd had all day yesterday and the vision she'd had, but also because… well, because she would technically be on a date. With Beast Boy.

Only a few months earlier, the idea would have made her cringe, or maybe even chuckle at how ridiculous it sounded. So why should she actually feel a little excited about it now?

Getting up out of bed, she realized that the weird feeling she'd had in the pit of her stomach all day yesterday was still there. That feeling that something was coming. She had no doubt that what she had felt coming yesterday had been the terrible fate she had seen befall her and her friends in the vision she'd had, but she had managed to stop that from coming true. The fact that the feeling was still there made it even more ominous.

Raven decided not to let it bother her for now. She had an appointment to keep. Opening her closet, she took out an extra leotard and cloak and headed for the shower.

------

In the living room, Beast Boy was pacing nervously. He couldn't believe that he had asked Raven out yesterday, without even knowing that he was doing it. And she had agreed, that was the most amazing thing!

Raven had been getting a little more lenient with him lately, but he just figured that she was starting to soften up after the whole thing with Trigon. Having been afraid of her destiny all her life, she had now passed what was supposed to be her destiny and was now free to do with her life whatever she wanted. So of course she wouldn't be quite as irritable as she was in the past.

But thinking back on it now, he realized that she had only started to soften up with him. With the others, she still behaved in the exact same way that she always had. But she had stopped threatening to throw him out a window so often, had stopped insulting him on every occasion and had even listened to a joke or two, here and there. She didn't laugh, but at least she paid attention to him. Saying yes to a technical date yesterday had been the latest example. What did it all mean?

He stopped his thinking and pacing as the living room doors opened and Raven stepped out. She looked at him.

"Are we still going to talk over that cup of tea?" she asked.

Beast Boy nodded nervously. "Uh, sure. If you still want to."

Raven stared back at him for a moment. "Okay, lets go." she said, walking to the elevator. Beast Boy followed her, still amazed that she was again agreeing to go, just like that. She was definitely acting un-Raven-like. As he stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor, a little bit of the Raven he knew spoke up.

"You're buying."

------

About twenty minutes after Beast Boy and Raven departed the tower, Robin and Starfire entered the kitchen. The first thing they noticed was that their friends were absent. They didn't know where Beast Boy and Raven were, and Cyborg had run into Robin in the hall, telling him that he had already eaten breakfast earlier and was going to work on the T-car down in the garage.

With his friends gone, Robin felt that this was an opportunity that he should take. If what Raven had said was true, then his whole team had almost died yesterday. With this thought in mind, Robin had begun thinking about life and death last night. Having dealt with the death of his parents, and the death of the Gotham City official that had occurred because of his actions, he knew that life was quite a fragile thing.

There was something that he had wanted to do since the team had formed, and now, realizing that his life was fragile and could end at any point, Robin knew that he did not want to die without doing that one thing. He wanted to show Starfire that he loved her. He had kept that a secret, not only from her, but from himself in a way, since they'd met.

But after yesterday's events, he didn't want to waste another day that he could have with her, and he wanted to be with her. So he was going to take that opportunity and use it. Today. Deciding that now would be as good a time as any, he cleared his throat.

"Starfire?". Starfire ceased looking through the cupboards for something to eat and turned to him.

"Yes Robin?"

Swallowing his nervousness, he continued. "Would you like to go out for breakfast this morning?"

Starfire tilted her head to the side. "But Beast Boy and Raven are absent, and Cyborg has already had the breakfast." she said, confused.

Robin cleared his throat again. "I know. I meant, just me and you."

Starfire's eyes went wide. "You mean… like a date?"

Robin's pulse went up to phenomenal levels. "Um, if you want to think of it that way… yeah."

Her eyes started to sparkle. Helen of Troy's beauty may have launched a thousand ships, but Starfire's smile at that moment would have brought them all back. Robin almost melted.

"I would love to accompany you one a breakfast date, Robin." she said softly.

Heart rate climbing even higher, Robin smiled in return. "You would? Cool. Uh, we could go now, if you-". Before he could finish, she had grabbed his arm and interlocked it with hers.

"Yes, I would like to go now." she said, giggling that wonderful giggle of hers."

Robin nodded, and the two walked, arm in arm, to the elevator.

------

At the café near the center of town, Beast Boy and Raven sat at a table near a window. Since neither of them had eaten breakfast back at the tower, they had both just gone ahead and ordered breakfast.

Having now finished, they sat in silence for a moment, both just staring at their empty plates. Beast Boy finally decided to be the first to bring up the subject that this little "date" was about.

"So Raven, exactly what happened yesterday?"

Raven took a deep breath, preparing to tell him the whole story.

"Well, when I woke up yesterday, something seemed… wrong. I didn't know what; I still don't. I had this feeling. This weird feeling, like something was off with the world around me, but in some unperceivable way.

I tried to meditate, but then my bedroom curtains started to blow from a breeze. There was something weird about the way they were blowing. Like hands reaching out for me; like something was coming. Something bad.

Then, when I went into the kitchen to make some tea, and I started to drink it, for a moment…" She trailed off.

Beast Boy was leaning forward, totally caught up in what she was saying. He tried to get her to keep going.

"For a moment… what?" he asked, anxiously.

Raven looked up into his eyes. "For a moment, it looked like the bubbles in the tea formed a skull." she said, watching his eyebrows shoot up in surprised reaction to this, and she held back a giggle. _That actually looked kinda… cute, his eyebrows going up like that._ She stopped that thought, wondering where it came from, then she continued.

"I went into the living room and tried to watch TV, but everything that was on showed planes crashing in mid-air. _Pearl Harbor_, _King Kong_, it was freaky. And every time the planes hit, I felt that weird feeling again. Then you and Cyborg threw those paper airplanes and they hit each other, right in front of me. And that's when the feeling was strongest.

When we went to go help Titans East against that robot dragon, it was like everything was normal at first. Then, when we got close to the amusement park, and the seagulls flew off of the boardwalk, that's when it happened. I saw the dragon change course, and so did the Titans East ship. It flew right at us. I saw the wings hit each other. Starfire and Speedy died. Then I saw Robin get hit with a piece of metal. Your compartment's bubble shattered and it… cut you. Cyborg's display exploded. I detached my compartment and tried to get away, but the T-ship exploded.

My ship started to fall. I saw the East T-ship hit the Merry-go-round and explode. I was about to hit the haunted house, when suddenly, everything was back to where it was _before_ the seagulls took off. And that's how I knew it was going to happen." She took a deep breath after finishing this and looked at Beast Boy.

His eyes were really wide and he looked a little pale. He gulped and spoke.

"Dude. That is the freakiest thing I've ever heard in my life. And you know I've heard some freaky things."

Nodding, Raven continued. "And this morning, that feeling was still there. Like whatever it was, it isn't over yet."

Beast Boy looked back at her, trying to show some hope on his face to brighten her up.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay. You saved us once."

Raven was about to respond, when suddenly the music for a news report came on over the television that was mounted on the wall over the counter of the café. They both turned to look at it, since it probably had something that they might need to hear, being superheroes.

The news anchor lady began her report. "It is a tragic time for those who lost their loved ones yesterday at the tragedy of the amusement park. But three families that were also at the park yesterday and did not lose anyone are suffering their own bizarre tragedy today. Early this morning, local cabinet installer Charlie McDean, awoke after an explosion rocked his home. Upon entering what remained of the kitchen, he discovered the charred body of his wife, Cheryl, who appears to have accidentally ignited a gas leak in the kitchen stove.

Mr. McDean then rushed into his room to wake his three-year-old daughter Elizabeth, only to receive another shock. Young Elizabeth appears to have had a seizure during the night and choked on her own tongue. Both Cheryl and Elizabeth McDean were present at the amusement park yesterday and had witnessed the calamity from the Merry-go-round, but sustained no injuries.

In a bizarre coincidence, two young boys also met tragic ends this morning at Jump City West Elementary School. Matthew Thomas and his best friend Jake Berkerski died this morning in the school library room when a large bookshelf mysteriously fell on top of them as they were walking by. The school's librarian states that nobody was climbing on the shelf or that anyone pushed it, stating that the shelf just seemed to fall all of a sudden. Young Thomas and Berkerski were also witnesses to the disaster at the amusement park yesterday, but were also unhurt.

This unusual case of amusement park survivors dying the following day has local authorities baffled. Our hearts go out to the families of the deceased."

Raven and Beast Boy stared at the TV with their mouths hanging open in shock. Beast Boy turned and looked at Raven.

"You said that you saw Titans East hit the Merry-go-round, right?" he asked.Raven nodded. "What if this isn't over? What if you were not supposed to change the T-ship's course and save us? What if we were _supposed_ to die yesterday… and that by cheating death, we've angered something? Something that wants to make everything right. Finish off everyone who should have died yesterday and lived. The people at the carnival. The Titans East. _Us_."

That all made sense to Raven. She now a something to apply this weird feeling to. The feeling that Death was coming. Not death, but _Death_,a cosmic force, the cause of death that resulted in the effect of life leaving the mortal body. Raven had made them all cheat Death yesterday; the Titans, the Titans East, those people at the park.

Four of them had already died and- Wait! Raven took out her communicator and dialed up Titans Tower East.

"Titans East, this is Raven of Titans West, are you there? Please, pick up?" No answer. She looked up at Beast Boy, seeing the realization dawn on him. Without saying a word, they both stood up from their table and left the café. Outside, Beast Boy turned into a hawk, but Raven wrapped him in a bubble of dark energy.

"This is faster." she said. Enveloping herself in the bubble, she commanded it to take them to Steel City. The bubble zipped off, changing into a shape like a giant bird, a raven.

------

Robin and Starfire were walking along the sidewalk. They had gone to breakfast and after finishing, had decided to walk through the city for a while until they reached the bay again. Coming to a bench bolted into the sidewalk, Robin decided that he could hold it back no longer. He had to tell Starfire how he felt. Having made the decision to do so earlier that morning, the urge to do it had grown stronger seemingly every minute, until now he could no longer take it. He stopped walking.

"Hey Star, would you like to sit down for a minute?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes. Let us rest for a moment." she said, sitting down on the bench.

They both looked away from each other, despite wanting to look each other in the eye, both of them nervous, yet sensing that something important was about to happen.

The two apartment buildings behind the pair on the bench separated into an alley directly behind them. Stretching across this alleyway, from one building to another, was a clothes line. One end of the line was starting to break.

Finally, Robin looked over at Starfire. Summoning his courage, he decided to make this the moment.

"Starfire?" She turned to look at him.

"I… just want to tell you… um, you're really pretty." he said, feeling like he couldn't possibly be more lame.

Starfire's eyes shined like diamonds. "Really!" she asked in awe.

Robin nodded. "Yeah. In fact, you're… gorgeous. I've always thought so. I know I've never really said it, but I care about you. A lot. In fact I… uh, I…" He just couldn't get his mouth to say it.

Starfire was staring at him, reading his nervousness and anxiety like a book. _He loves me! That's what he's trying to say! He's going to tell me he loves me!_ Seeing that Robin was uncomfortable saying whathe wanted to, she decided to make it easy for him and make him put it into action instead of words. Closing her eyes, she started to lean in towards him.

Robin's eyes widened in shock upon seeing Starfire's action, but after a moment to collect himself, he too started to lean in, closing his eyes as he did so. So this was how it was going to be. He was going to kiss her!

Behind them, one of the ends of the clothes line snapped off. With no clothes hanging on the line at the moment, it was very light. A sudden strong breeze came out of nowhere, blowing only through the alley. The other end of the line snapped and the whole length of twine came free. The breeze blew it out of the alley and into the open.

In the air, the twine coiled on itself once, making a loop in the center of its length. One end of the clothes line blew out over the street, slowly settling towards the ground. The other end came down sooner, having gotten out of the path of the breeze blowing through the alley. This end came down on the far side of the bench, where Starfire was sitting. The very end of it landed in the spot where the side of the bench met the seat, and it wedged itself in securely.

The other end was close to landing on the street when a car went zooming past and the twine got caught on its back bumper. Just before the laws of physics caused the car to pull the clothes line tight, the loop in the center settled itself over Starfire's head. It fell down over her head, past her lips, which were only half an inch from Robin's. With their eyes closed, neither of them saw this happen.

As the twine loop settled on her neck, the car that the line had got caught on pulled the line tight, cutting off Starfire's head in one clean tug.

No longer attached to her body, Starfire's head fell into Robin's lap. Robin opened his eyes and looked down, only to see Starfire staring up at him. Her eyes blinked once.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Robin shrieked, flinging the head from himself and jumping up from the bench. As Starfire's headless body fell to the sidewalk, Robin backed into the street in shock and horror.

HOOONNNK! Robin turned in time to see a large truck coming right at him. He dove out of the way in reflex, landing hard on the sidewalk. The truck, which had tried to swerve and miss Robin at the last minute, smacked into one of the telephone polls that ran along the sidewalk on this street.

The pole shook and one of its cables broke away, falling to the sidewalk below. Raising himself to his hands and knees, Robin looked up in time to see the sparking cable fall toward him. The cable landed on his back, and Robin began to fry.

------

Arriving at Titans Tower East, Beast Boy and Raven set down on the tower roof. Opening the door to the inside, they both walked down the stairs and entered the hallway. As they walked to the living room door, they both saw something, two somethings, laying on the floor by the door.

Then the smell hit them. It wasn't a bad smell, really. It was bad, but not bad as in awful. The bodies had not been dead for even twenty-four hours yet. No, that smell was blood. Without ever even having to smell it, some human instinct instantly tells us what that smell is. And Beast Boy and Raven had both smelled blood before.

As they slowly approached, it became clear that the two things on the floor of the hallway were part of Mas Y Menos. The size made that clear. It was also clear, from the stain on the door, how this had happened. The door had sliced their bodies in two, sideways. The other half of them was beyond that door.

The question was, did they want to see the rest? If the two Spanish speaking brothers were just laying here dead and nobody had bothered to remove the bodies, didn't it stand to reason that the rest of the team was too?

Raven raised a hand and used her power to open the door, which was without electricity. Stepping carefully around the two dead young heroes, Raven and Beast Boy stepped into the living room, the horror beyond making them both grow cold and pale.

The front halves of Mas Y Menos, laying face down.

Speedy, also laying face down, several nails lying around him, appearing to have been stuck with others that were in his front side.

Aqualad, laying on his back, an arrow going through his forehead and poking out the other side.

Bumblebee, laying on her stomach, her head turned to the side, a large tear in her throat.

And the carpet stained deep crimson, all around the five bodies.

"Death came for them." Raven took a deep breath, tried to hold her gorge back, then lowered her head and said a silent prayer.

Beast Boy looked away from the bodies, his arms and legs quivering.

"We're going to need to tell the authorities. Get some people here to… remove them." He said, hoping his stomach would hold his breakfast which he now regretted eating.

"I'll go see what's wrong with the generator. Maybe we can get the air conditioning going, get some air flowing through here to get rid of that smell." With that, Beast Boy went to the elevator, turned into a cockroach, and slipped through the elevator door.

Raven looked around at all of her deceased friends. She stared at Aqualad. He didn't look so handsome now. Shaking the thought from her head, she turned away.

_Flash_-

Beast Boy was examining the generator, not understanding a thing about it, so not knowing what was wrong. He reached over and pushed the start button, keeping it pressed down as the generator started to crank. It sputtered three times, then the portion right in front of Beast Boy exploded, sending metal shrapnel into his face, ending his life in an instant.

_-Flash_

Raven's eyes snapped open. It had happened again. Another premonition. And in this one, she had seen Beast Boy die!

Not wasting another moment, Raven passed through the floor and down to the cellar level, where she passed through the basement ceiling and landed behind Beast Boy, who was holding down the generator button.

"Beast Boy, no!" she screamed. Knowing that it was too late, she put up a shield of her energy in front of his face, just as the machine exploded with shrapnel in front of him. The metal shards bounced harmlessly off of the black energy around Beast Boy's head.

The energy retracting, Beast Boy turned to look at Raven with horrified eyes.

"Raven! You saved me!"

Raven wasn't listening to Beast Boy. She was looking at the ground and she began talking more to herself than Beast Boy.

"I saw it again. I saw it happen. If I see it happen, then I can intervene and prevent it! I saved you, so now maybe it has to move on, to the next part of the plan. The next person in line for the design, before it comes back around to you again. I don't know how I know that, but it makes sense. It must be my sorcery, giving me insight into this thing."

Beast Boy put up his hands. "Whoa, Raven, hold on. It came for me, Death tried to take me? And you think its going to go after the next person now? Who's that?"

Raven looked up at him finally. "Cyborg. Then me."

Beast Boy's eyebrows went up. "Isn't that the order you saw us die in yesterday?" Raven nodded. "Then, if it just tried to kill me, and next is Cyborg and then you, then what about…"

Raven's eyes went wide. "Robin and Starfire! In the vision, they died first! First Starfire, then Robin. So if Death just tried to get you-" she stopped in mid sentence and took out her communicator again. Dialing the tower, she prayed for a response. She got one.

"This is Cyborg. Oh, hey Raven. What's up? Didn't see you or BB this mo-" she cut him off.

"Cyborg, where are Robin and Starfire? It's urgent!"

Cyborg checked his sensors. "That's funny. They're not in the tower. Looks like their signal is coming from somewhere downtown. Well, Star's is. Robin's communicator isn't putting out any kind of signal. Must've got damaged somehow."

Raven and Beast Boy both looked at each other an almost succumbed to panick. Raven looked back at her communicator.

"Cyborg, go find them. Now! Beast Boy and I are heading back right away!" and she ended the connection.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. I know that they are figuring the whole thing out rather quickly, but the only point of this story is to kill some of the Titans, and since I've lost the _Final Destination_ obssession that I had at the time when I first started this story, I decided to skip on details and just get to the death scenes so that I can get this story over with and move on. Next chapter is the last one, and with Death all around, I'll have Raven decide to just go ahead and admit that she likes Beast Boy. What's to lose, right? It won't be anything too romantic, since this is a horror story, but I'll try and make it warm and fuzzy enough to warrant at least one "awww" before the end. I'll try and do the next chapter this week and finish this story soon. See you then. 


	4. Death Is Coming

**Final Destination**

**By**

**Teen Tyrant

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Death Is Coming**

As Raven and Beast Boy reentered Jump City, their communicators went off. Raven lowered them both to the sidewalk below. Activating their communicators, they saw Cyborg's image appear on the screen. From the look on his face, they could tell that their fears had been realized.

"Guys… Rob and Star. They… it…" he couldn't finish. Beast Boy nearly fell over, and his eyes began to cloud up as tears began to form.

Raven simply stared back at Cyborg, when suddenly, the street lights all around the area were coated in a dark energy and began to twist and bend violently. Small rocks and pebbles around the area levitated into the air and exploded. Raven's hood fell back and her hair began to spin like a windmill.

Getting control over herself, Raven calmed down and addressed Cyborg.

"Where are you?"

He answered, "Downtown. Follow my signal." he said plainly and hung up.

-

Following Cyborg's communicator signal, Raven and Beast Boy flew to where he was. They arrived on the scene to see police cars and an ambulance all gathered around. Cyborg was standing back from them, staring at what the emergency workers were doing.

Beast Boy and Raven could see two of the paramedics that had come in the ambulance carrying a large black bag; a body bag. They loaded it into the ambulance.

Over on the sidewalk was a another body bag, which a cop was zipping up. Looking hard, Beast Boy and Raven thought they saw what looked like a hand that had been fried to a crisp, before being zipped up.

Walking up behind Cyborg, the two simply stared. Cyborg turned around and looked at him, having obviously been crying from his human eye.

"They're gone. They're just… dead." he said it, obviously in shock, and not yet coming to terms with the whole thing. Who would?

Realizing that there was nothing they could do for their friends, Raven looked up at Cyborg.

"Listen Cyborg. Titans East are dead too."

Cyborg's eyes widened. "What!"

Beast Boy nodded. "We just came back from there. They've all been killed."

Cyborg was astonished. This was another shock on top of Robin and Starfire.

"Killed by who!"

Raven stared at him. "Death."

Cyborg's human eyebrow rose. "Say what?"

Beast Boy's held his arms wide apart. "Death. You know, the Grim Reaper, the Soul Harvester, the Debt Collector, the dude with his face hidden in a robe and a big stick with a blade on it. Death!"

Raven explained. "We think that because I stopped us all from dying yesterday, we cheated some kind of cosmic design on our lives. Now something is trying to fix it, to make us die like we were supposed to. The world is moving on with us in it when it was not supposed to, and now something is setting it right."

Cyborg looked back at them. "Well, that's just about the craziest thing I've ever heard."

Raven frowned. "It's not just us. Four people died this morning who were at the amusement park yesterday. People who would have died if I hadn't interfered. They were talked about on the news and everything, and who knows how many others who survived yesterday have now died since that broadcast. What happened to Robin and Starfire and Titans East is proof enough that I'm right. Death is coming for us."

After thinking that over, Cyborg took a step back. "Well, if that's the case, then that Reaper can kiss my shiny metal behind." And he began walking away. Stomping actually.

Beast Boy held up a hand. "Cy, wait! Raven thinks you may be next."

Cyborg didn't look back to him. "Well, that's fine. Let Death try and come for me. If it's in the design, then who am I to cheat it. Let that skull faced freak come for me. I'm gonna give him a run for his money." He kept walking away, leaving Beast Boy and Raven behind.

------

Cyborg walked down the streets of Jump City, lost in thought. Two of his closest friends were dead. His friends on the East team were dead. And if Raven was right, then he was next. And he didn't really care. He was in a state of shock and denial that his old athlete hotheadedness was coming out, just daring the end to come and try to take him.

As he continued walking, he heard a commotion coming from a store on the other side of the street. It was a hardware store, and looking in through the window, he could see a familiar looking kid in a green outfit on a set of spidery robotic legs.

Seeing his old nuisance Gizmo, Cyborg decided that now could be the last chance he would get to give the little midget the pounding he deserved. Cyborg made his way across the street and went in through the stores front door.

Gizmo was towering over the man behind the sales counter, laughing down at him.

"I'm taking this stuff and if you don't like it, scrum buffer, then you're going to get hurt. I need some supplies for a new gadget, so stay out of my way." he said, cockily.

"Yo, cue ball!" Cyborg shouted to him.

Gizmo turned in time for Cyborg's fist, fired from his arm and propelled by a small rocket propulsion system on the back, to hit him square in the face. Gizmo fell back, he spidery legs extending from his backpack wobbling.

Cyborg reattached his arm and took a fighting stance, ready to give Gizmo the thrashing he always wanted to.

Gizmo regained his balance and smirked at Cyborg.

"Alright, barf-brain! You're going to be the first to taste my new invention."

Reaching into his backpack, Gizmo brought out what looked like some sort of ray-gun from an old alien invasion movie. It looked so weird, one might think it was just a toy. Gizmo pointed the gun at Cyborg and squeezed the trigger, holding it back as the gun charged up and started to glow red, ready to fire a concentrated beam of heat at him.

Cyborg leaped forward, landing in front of Gizmo. Reaching out, he crushed the barrel of the gun in his hand, making it so that the gun could not fire. He then snatched it from Gizmo's hand and flung it through the air. The gun sailed high over the aisles of the hardware store, landing on the tiled floor in an unseen location.

Gizmo started to panic.

"You moron! That gun was charged to fire! If it can't shoot the beam, it's going to explode!" he shouted at Cyborg, before retracting his robotic legs and dropping to the ground. He lay face down on the floor and covered his ears.

True to Gizmo's words, there was a violent explosion from further back in the store. The blast blew through several of the aisles, including one that had circular saw blades for power saws. This display happened to be facing Cyborg, and as the explosion pushed the display forward, hurtling the saw blades through the air, Cyborg was caught right in the path.

The saw blades, sent flying with incredible force, sliced right through Cyborg like he was made of paper. After a moment, Cyborg's pieces fell to the ground. Some blades had cut through electronics systems, causing these parts to leak oil, battery fluid and a few sparks. Other saw blades had cut through the few parts of human flesh he still had, including his face, and these pieces leaked blood.

Gizmo looked up, his hands on top of his head to shield himself from debris. He looked at Cyborg's sliced remains in horror. He had never caused anyone's death before.

------

Raven and Beast Boy landed on in the street in front of the hardware store, looking at the smoke pouring out of the building. They had been flying through the air, figuring that it would be harder for them do be killed in the sky than on the ground. They had heard the explosion and figured that someone else who had cheated death yesterday had been claimed. Fearing for Cyborg, they had gone down to see.

Now, seeing Gizmo running out of the store and down the sidewalk like he'd just witnessed the most gruesome thing he could imagine seeing, they knew that Cyborg had been taken. Gizmo's presence made that clear, as Cyborg would have gone to stop him. The explosion meant death for their robotic friend.

Standing there in the street, struck dumb and feeling cold as they stared at the scene, something in the back of Beast Boy's mind reminded him that Raven was now next on the Grim Reaper's list.

Suddenly, his ears picked up and he looked over at Raven and passed her, where a large truck was coming right for them! Raven was staring at the store in shock and did not notice it coming. Prepared to return the favor and intervene in the design for her sake, Beast Boy ran around her and changed into a elephant, mere moments before the truck, with its driver looking at the store instead of the road, would have hit Raven.

Beast Boy slammed his elephant's head against the truck and knocked it aside, causing it to tip over on its side and begin sliding up the street, creating sparks as it dragged on the asphalt.

Raven now noticed what was going on around her and looked at the truck sliding away, realizing that Beast Boy had just cheated the design for her and that he was now next, again.

What neither Raven nor Beast Boy knew was that the driver of the truck had put a box of fireworks into the back of his truck, in a box that once belonged to a vacuum. He was transporting them into the city illegally. As the truck slid along the road, the box in the truck bed fell out and broke open. Two firework rockets slipped out, while the truck slid away from the box before more could fall out. The sparks created from the truck's sliding lit up the fuses on the two fireworks and ignited their launch powders.

The first rocket shot up into the air a thousand feet. At that moment, a traffic helicopter was flying overhead, to get a look at the smoke coming from the hardware store below and to report a possible fire. The pilot of the helicopter just happened to have had day off yesterday and had taken his family to the amusement park.

The firework rocket shot up until it was next to the cockpit of the chopper and then exploded right next to it. The force of it being so close shattered the glass window next to the pilot's face, sending glass into his body and ending his life. He slumped forward over the controls, pushing them forward.

The second firework rocket took off and shot forward. Just as Beast Boy turned back into his human form, the rocket punched right through his stomach and out the other side, where it then exploded in a dazzling display of purple sparks. Beast Boy was hurled forward, the back of his body scorched from the fireworks.

"Nooo!" Raven shouted, running to him. She bent down and rolled him over onto his back. She could see the pain this caused him in his eyes. He was unable to say anything due to the pain.

Raven looked at the hole in his midsection, which she placed her hand over. But the damage was too great, she could not heal it. She cradled his head in her lap, and Beast Boy looked up at her with fear in his eyes, gasping for an easier breath.

Raven felt immense pity and despair for him. She felt tears begin falling down her cheeks, but did nothing to hide it. There was no reason to hide this emotion from him, as she would likely be the last thing he saw. Rocks and street signs and cars that had stopped so that the drivers could get out and look at the whole mess around them, all started exploding as Raven's emotions went haywire.

Deciding to make his last moments as comfortable and as happy as possible, Raven found her voice again and spoke softly to him.

"Easy Beast Boy, easy. Don't die on me. Not yet. Please stay with me now. Stay awake." Beast Boy blinked, and she could see that he was trying to hold on, for her more than him. He was in pain and wanted it to go away, but he knew that she would be alone, and next in lne for Death's design, and he wanted to keep that from happening for as long as possible, so he had to stay alive as long as he could.

Raven continued, deciding to just go ahead and tell him what she'd been feeling over the last few months. He deserved to at least know that, here in his final moments.

"Beast Boy, I know you're not going to believe this, but… over the last few months, I think I've started to like you. I mean really _like_ you." She saw his eyes go wide after hearing this and she nodded. "Yeah, I can't believe it either. You were annoying for a while, but I never hated you. You were my friend, my best friend really, and I never appreciated it. And I was starting to really like who you were, and being around you. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything sooner. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this, _now_ of all times. I was stupid."

Beast Boy summoned the strength to reach up and brush one of her tears away.

"Just so you know," Raven said, "Going out to breakfast with you today was more special to me that I let on. I couldn't believe it when you asked. I was really excited this morning, when I woke up and knew that I'd be on a date with you. I'm glad we at least got to do that. Thank you, Beast Boy." She said.

Beast Boy's mouth twisted from agony to a slight smile and his eyes actually sparkled a little. He couldn't believe that she felt that way. It really was too bad that all this had happened. He would have liked to see where this would have gone. But it was getting dark now.

Raven watched as Beast Boy closed his eyes and lay his head back down on the asphalt. He breathed deeply a few more times and his face twitched once, twice, and then Beast Boy knew no more.

He was gone. Raven held him in her lap and realized that he had met Death. She sobbed loudly and hugged his lifeless body, now severely regretting that it took such awful tragedy to bring out this emotion towards him. Laying him back down on the street, Raven stood up, wiping her eyes. They were gone. All her friends were gone, dead. She was all that was left, and she was going to be next. And there was no one left to interfere. She now wished that she had not interfered with the original design yesterday. At least then they would have all died together, and in less painful, less humiliating ways.

Looking down at Beast Boy's body, Raven realized that she did not care about anything now. Let it come for her. There was no reason to go on now anyway, and it was going catch up with her sooner or later. She would just let it happen as it happened, and join her friends at their final destination in whatever was beyond this world.

Raven didn't even feel it when the whirling blades from the falling helicopter disintegrated her body into a mist of blood and bone chips.

**This Is The End**

* * *

Okay, that concludes this little tale of Teen Titans dying in bizarre ways. This isn't the last time I'll probably be killing off the Titans. I may do it again someday with famous horror icons, like Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Pinhead, or some other famous boogeyman. So be on the look out for possible Teen Titans crossovers with other horror movies in the future. Thanks for reading this story, and sorry if I offended you by killing your favorite Titans, but hey, somebody's got to do it, right? At least I put some style into it. Later. 


End file.
